Mild Obsessions
by Stitsies
Summary: Ginny Weasley still holds the memory of Tom Riddle deep in her heart. She's power hungry but feels that Tom isn't coming back to get her. Cue entry of Draco. Quite a dark fic where everyone's a little mad.


Mild Obsessions.

Rating: R

Author: me ;)

Chapter One: Goodbye.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter, I'm only borrowing the characters and concocting my own story. Oh and I'm not making any money out of this J

This is my first fanfiction, so erm…go easy :D I haven't read OotP that many times so some facts may be out of place. Anyway, this is a relatively dark fic and everyone's a little crazy. Enjoy.

***

Ginny Weasley sipped her soup precariously, occasionally glancing up to glance at the figure opposite her. Among all the chatter in the Great Hall, he stood out to her like a great idol, calm, reserved, coy and quiet. He too, was merely amusing himself with the stupidity of his 'friends'. An invisible wisp of gallantry seemed to loom over him oddly.

"So much like Tom. So much…"

By this of course she meant not by appearance. Riddle was in fact the total opposite when it came to looks. He was dark. Dark haired, dark eyed, dark skinned. Handsome, but in a more masculine way. The Adonis that sat across the tables was pale, bright eyed, paled haired and had an icy stature. However, it wasn't merely physical appearances that attracted Ginny; it was the power. Riddle possessed power she wished she always had. He showed her the meaning of control and domination and she loved it. As sadistic as it was, Ginny watched the violent memories of Tom Riddle in her sleep. She would envision him enslaving muggles to do his bidding, showing off his pompous behaviour to all who would care to see. Riddle practically ran the Slytherin house in his day. Most of whom feared him rather than respected him. And fear they said, was boundless. In the very same fashion, as if brought forward by decades, Draco Malfoy now ran the show. Although much detested and loathed, he was also feared. No one dared to second him (except of course Harry and gang), nor defy him. The power and status he possessed in school was overwhelming. It wasn't a wonder why girls flocked to him like a herd of lamb. After all, power did many wonders to the female hormones.

Again Ginny thought of Draco touching her like how Tom did. Touching her everywhere, exerting his power over her, making her feel like the real woman she so wanted to be. Her eyes fixed into the abyss momentarily trying to focus on the intensity of it all. 

" Yes…Draco, yes…" she screamed in her mind, feeling his hands crawling seductively around her bottom. It all seemed so perverse, but she didn't care. She wanted it to be perverse and dirty, she wanted to be bad. With her eyes still staring into nothingness, Ginny accidentally tipped her soupspoon onto her robe, bringing her back to reality within a flicker of an instance.

" Oh damn!"  she muttered, looking down at the trickles of chowder down her robe.

When she looked up again, she saw Draco looking at her. Looking, not staring, with a brow slightly raised. Ginny's cheeks burned and thought nothing of the stain, instead stood up quickly and stormed out of the Great Hall, to the nearest bathroom. As she took her quick steps out of the towering doors, she secretly wondered if Draco had caught her gaping at him. _If only he knew_ she thought. 

"What's up with Ginny?" Harry stretched his neck higher to get a better look. " she looks upset."

"How deductive, Harry, I don't think we could have spotted it at all," Hermione gave him a glare. " don't you think we should check if she's all right?" 

" Nah, she'll be fine. She's being acting like this since the beginning of the term, getting all emotional all of a sudden or snapping at people for no apparent reason. I think she's just upset coz' Harry's leaving Hogwarts this year," Ron said without even looking up from his homework. Harry pretended he didn't hear anything.

"How many times do I have to say this Ron, she DOES NOT like Harry anymore! Get it through your thick red skull, will you? Jeez…" Hermione said in a huff. Ron, again not even looking up, just shrugged his shoulders and that was the end of it. Harry, however, seemed to ease a little and continued munching on his baguette. 

***

Meanwhile, a still very calm and collected Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin tables sniggering to himself.

'How cute,' he thought, ' the little Weasel likes me.' He pride himself in making girls go nuts about him, even if it was a Weasley; it was still a considerable ego boost.

He had caught her staring into thin air, biting her lower lip slowly, almost seductively, with her spoon still in motion towards her mouth. At first he didn't think Ginny could even remotely be thinking about him until he swore he saw her mouth the words Draco. It seemed like slow-motion when her lips moved in unison with her eyes closing, as if she was having the most exquisite pleasure passing through her body. The sides of her lips curled into a tiny smile of satisfaction. Draco wanted to watch more but Ginny had already dripped the soup onto her robe and was frantically trying to get back into reality. She glanced up at him but Draco being who he was, didn't look away, instead looked back at her with a defiance in his eyes. He was sure she had given him a scowl before quickly taking off.

After having truckloads of girlfriends and admirers, Draco could spot another lovestruck fool easily. Or at least, that was what he thought it to be. But what took him by surprise was that Ginny, a Gryffindor, a _Weasley_, took the remotest interest in him. He thought all Weasleys, male or female, young or old, detested any Malfoy. ' I guess I was wrong, another brilliant revelation by glorious me.' He said to himself smugly.

***

Ginny lied on her bed staring down at an empty page in her diary. Her very plain, non-enchanted diary. She sighed as she recalled her memories with Tom. The way he caressed her soul with words that only he could produce and she could fathom.

She pulled out her quill from the spine of her diary and began scribbling down her thoughts for the day; with always the miniscule hope that someone, anyone, on the other side, would reply.

_Dear Tom,_

_Today has been the most dreadful day. I couldn't keep my mind of you at all. During charms, I could hardly pay any attention to Flitwicks words, I could only hear you. Your whispers in my ear and the lingering touch you left on my skin. I miss you, Tom, so much I wish I could join you now, wherever you may be, just so that I can serve you again. Just so, I can please you and adore you with all my body and soul._

_I can't explain it, Tom, is this Love? The all powerful force of love? But you always told me love was weak, and lust was power. My emotions have been erratic ever since the beginning of the term. I don't know why, but I suspect I don't want to be separated from the only being I know who can ever hold a candle to you. Draco Malfoy. Forgive me, Tom, but he is so much like you. The way he makes me wet just by licking his lips, the way I succumb to his taunts with pleasure. Despite, all this, I know he'll never be you, Tom. No one can ever be like you. I need a man, Tom, a real man to show me how to feel like a real woman again. Ever since you left me, I've been all alone, no one to really love and no one to really love me back. Harry Potter disgust me. The way he wears his heart on his sleeve and struts around school seeking the attention and pity of everyone annoys me. I admit, I was once blinded by what I thought was his overwhelming power. But now, I know he's just a weak mouse who craves the attention of Hogwarts. It's no wonder why Draco detests him. He should have every right to. So many times I wish I could have defended Draco whenever Harry insulted him, but I was weak and dared not to. _

_Have I failed you, my love? Failed to become strong like you taught me to? Failed to stay bound to you forever? Why, my love? Why haven't you come to get me so that I can stop putting up this act, so that I can really show I feel about some of these prats. I know, I probably will never get that answer. Maybe, it is time I moved on, as Hermione has always told me to. Goodbye, Tom._

_Ginny._

Again, Ginny stared at the page, hoping for the last time the words would sublime into the page. But again, like the other many nights, she was disappointed at the stubbornness of the ink. 'why do I bother…?' she sighed indignantly. Closing the diary, she buried her head in her hands and sobbed almost silently, telling herself what a fool she had been. She tried to focus all her sadness on Draco. It was the only way she could feel any better about herself. She felt the urge to manipulate and control. It was her turn to be the one with power and to dominate, no more in the shadow of Tom Riddle, her now dead boyfriend.

***

Michelle Branch – Goodbye to you

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I ever knew

You were the one that I loved

One thing that I tried to hold on to

Author's note: ah, well, how was it? Creepy, weird, strange, I-want-more? Ginny does seem a little psychotic doesn't she? Well, that's the idea. It'll be great to hear any feedback and constructive criticism is always welcomed.  


End file.
